Pensée en briefing
by kaisa12
Summary: la pensée de différent personne lors d'un briefing
1. Chapter 1

Pensées en briefing

Auteur : kaisa12 

mail : Les pensées des plusieurs personnes lors d'un briefing… D'ou le titre d'ailleurs

Genre : Orf, romantique, pit-être humour aussi, enfin, c'est à vous de voir… Et une toute pitite PG… Mais rien bien méchant.

Spolier : Duet, saison 2

Discamer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais j'élabore un plan pour les piquer à la MGM

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu cette idée après avoir lu la note d'un autre auteur disant d'avoir un peu d'imagination en se qui concerne les relations amoureuses entre les perso d'Altantis… Ceux à quoi, je lui donne entièrement raison

* * *

On est en salle de briefing. Le docteur McKay parle des « fabuleuses » avancées technologiques qu'il à découvert dans la Citée. Des nouvelles technologies. Encore ! Et le pire, c'est que c'est que c'est même pas pour ce défendre, mais se soigner. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que le Docteur Beckett est là…

J'ai hâte que tout soit découvert ! C'est vrai quoi ! Lors des trois derniers briefings qu'on à eu, McKay à parler au minimum les ¾ du temps. Et pour parler technologie Ancienne « déniché » dans une nouvelle aile de la Citée. Génial ! C'est bizarre, mais c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me dis : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici moi ! Suis pas scientifique moi ! Je suis un militaire moi !_ Et le pire, c'est que depuis une semaine : PAS UNE MISSION ! L'horreur ! Et ce boulet de McKay qui parle encore et toujours.

C'est plus fort que moi : je soupire…

Aie, j'ai du soupirer un peu trop fort… Le Canadien me regarde d'un air qui veux dire « Tait toi ou je te vire de la salle à grand coup de pied dans le cl »

Okayyy… On se fait tout petit. Encore plus petit qu'avant.

C'est bon ! Il continue son exposé.

Je tourne les yeux vers elle. Elle me regarde. Je lui sourit timidement. Elle me répond par le même geste…Personne ne semble avoir remarquer la petite scène entre nous.

Moi le Lieutenant Aiden Ford, j'aime Elizabeth Weir… Et elle m'aime en retour. Je me demande si quelqu'un se doute que notre relation est plus qu'amical. Peut-être… Ou pas ! A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Elle me soutient que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux aimer cette femme… Ma patronne et pourtant amante. Et mieux ! –Enfin, si on peut dire que c'est mieux- Elle me dit que personne n'oserait même penser qu'une relation sérieuse puisse exister entre nous… Je me demande vraiment comment je dois prendre cette réflexion…

Je suis toujours dans mes pensées quand un coup de coude discret donné par Teyla. Retour à la réalité. Le briefing est fini… C'EST PAS TROP TÔT !

Je laisse les autres passer devant moi. Je m'apprête à partir quand elle m'appelle. Elle me demande de rester avec elle pour « clarifier un point avec moi »… Enfin… Officiellement… Parce qu'officieusement, la porte vient à peine d'être fermée qu'on se jète dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais bon, les autres sont quand même assez loin dans le couloir.

On s'embrasse, on s'enlace… On ne fait plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de nous. Je me demande ce que les autres penseraient s'ils savaient pour nous deux. Oui, je me le demande vraiment…

Dans le couloir :

Rodney : Colonel, vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'Elizabeth veux clarifier avec le Lieutenant Ford ?

John : Non, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée McKay, désolé.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

On est en salle de briefing. Rodney parle des nouvelles technologie Anciennes qu'il a trouvé. Pendant qu'il parle, il fait bouger ses mains. Je les regardent. Elles sont presque envoûtantes. Réellement ! Non pas que je sois fascinée par les mains en général… Mais celles de Rodney… C'est plus fort que moi ! Elles m'hypnotisent.

Non ! Tu dois rester concentrée ! De quoi il est question ? Alors… MEDECINE ! Oui, c'est bon ! J'arrive à reprendre le cours de l'explosé de Rodney. Les nouvelles technologies trouvées servent à soigner « les petits bobos » comme il dit. Ca doit être pour ça que le Docteur Beckett se trouve ici. Je le regarde…

Il rougit… Il rougit ? Bizarre… Il ressemble à un gamin qu'on à pris en faute… Je regarde autour de moi… Personne ne semble avoir remarqué la « rougeur » du Docteur.

Bon, aller, re-concentration… J'essaye de suivre, je vous le jure… J'essaye… Mais mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de vagabonder. Enfin, pas vraiment. Vu qu'il est concentré sur le scientifique le plus arrogant, sarcastique, à l'ego surdimensionné, mais surtout l'homme le plus sexy, gentil, attentionné et romantique qui puisse exister sur Atlantis.

Je le regarde. Je regarde la façon qu'il a de bouger, de parler avec ses mains. Je regarde ce petit éclat dans ses yeux, quand il parle avec passion. Je le regarde lui ! Tout simplement.

Et plus je le regarde, je me dis que ce n'ai pas pour rien que j'ai craquée pour lui. Que je l'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. Moi, Teyla Emmagan, j'aime Rodney McKay ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas lui… Tout du moins, au début. J'ai même crus qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi… Mais il s'est avéré que –fort heureusement- ce n'ai pas le cas. Et oui ! J'aime Rodney et il m'aime en retour… Que demander de plus ?

J'entends un soupire… C'est Ford… Le pauvre… Il doit s'ennuyer ici… C'est pas qu'il ne soit pas passionné par la technologie Ancienne, mais c'est pas vraiment son rayon… Je regarde Rodney… Il lui fait les yeux ronds. Ford se tasse sur sa chaise… Le pauvre…

Il continue son monologue encore un moment… Je ne suis plus du tout ce qu'il dit… Je le regarde seulement…

Le temps passe… Ca y est… Le briefing est fini… Je regarde Ford à côté de moi, il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué… Je lui donne un petit coup de coude pour le « réveiller ».

C'est bon ! Il à compris… Il nous laisse tous passer. Il s'apprête à sortir quand le Docteur Weir lui demande de rester, pour clarifier un point avec elle. Nous nous dirigeons vers le couloir.

Dans le couloir :

Rodney : Colonel, vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'Elizabeth veux clarifier avec le Lieutenant Ford ?

John : Non, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée McKay, désolé.


	3. Chapter 3

On est en salle de briefing. McKay parle de « trucs » qu'il à trouvé dans la Citée. « De nouvelles technologies Anciennes tout simplement incroyable », voilà les termes exactes.

Arf, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi… Bon, ok ! C'est vrai, comme c'est par rapport à la médecine, je peux avoir mon oreiller personnel à côté de moi… Mais quand même…

_Mon oreiller personnel_, il est aussi mon « radiateur personnel », ainsi que mon meilleur ami, meilleur confident. Mais surtout, mon meilleur amant…

_Amant _! Moi, John Sheppard un Colonel dans l'armée américaine, j'aime un homme, un médecin… Ecossais… Qui porte le doux non de Carson Beckett… Mon père saurait ça… Je serais mort et enterrer depuis longtemps. Enfin, il faut arrêter de penser à lui…

Mon radiateur perso… Ca oui, je peux y penser… Encore et toujours… C'est même recommander pour ma santé personnelle. Quoique, étant docteur, ça doit être normal qu'il fasse du bien à ma santé.

Je vais m'amuser un peu… Et si je mettais ma main _là_ ? Pas de réaction… Ok… Je la remonte encore un peu… Il essaye de me dissuader discrètement… Mais rien ne m'arrête moi ! Je monte encore un peu plus haut… Il rougit… Il est si _choupinouminou_ quand il rougit. Je serais seul avec lui, je lui sauterais dessus pour le dévorer…

Quand j'y pense, je crois que j'ai tout de suite craquer pour cet écossais pur et dur. Ce petit accent qu'il à, mais qui, quand il est en colère, s'accentue me fait chavirer à chaque fois…Et ses yeux… VOUS AVEZ VOUS SES YEUX ?(1) Un bleu d'une tel profondeur… Je m'y noierais que je serais l'homme le plus heureux sur terre… Enfin, sur Atlantis…

La première fois que je m'en suis réellement rendu compte, c'est lors que j'ai vu McKay –sous l'influence de Cadman- l'embrasser… Ca peut paraître idiot, mais j'ai été jaloux. Jaloux qu'un autre homme fasse ce que moi j'ai toujours rêve…

Tiens, j'entends un soupir… C'est Ford… Il à l'air de s'ennuyer ferme ici… Je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer…

Le pauvre, il se fait tout petit vu le regard que lui à fait McKay… Il sourit à Elizabeth… Elle répond par un même sourire… Bizarre… Il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui.

McKay toujours plonger dans son monologue… Je re-laisse mon esprit vagabonder quelque part en Ecosse…

Un petit moment à passer… Tout le monde se lève… Le briefing doit être fini… Je vois Teyla qui « réveille » Ford. Je souri intérieurement, il ne se fera jamais au discourt de McKay…

Bon aller, je me dirige vers le couloir.

Dans le couloir :

Rodney : Colonel, vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'Elizabeth veux clarifier avec le Lieutenant Ford ?

John : Non, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée McKay, désolé.

TBC ?

* * *

(1) Il se pourrait que les pensées de John à se moment reflète les miennes 


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Piouf... Enfin la suite... C'est pas trop tôt, je sais ! Mais bon... J'avais tout plein de travail... Etant en vacances maintenant, les Updating vont être plus fréquant -enfin, je vais essayer-

* * *

On est en salle de briefing. Rodney parle des nouvelles découvertes technologiques faîtes il y a peu… Ca à l'air intéressant… Non ! Reprend-toi Liz… C'EST intéressant… Maintenant tu te concentres et tu fais attention à ce que Rodney dit… Appareils Anciens… Jusque là, logique. Appareil ancien… Pas besoin du gène pour l'utiliser… Ca c'est intéressant ! Appareil ancien… Pas besoin du gène pour l'utiliser… Médecine… Haaaaaaaaaa, c'est donc pour ça qu'il à convoqué Carson… Tout s'explique… Bon ! Quoi d'autre ?

Je commence à décrocher… Je le sais… J'en ais conscience même… Je devrais me reprendre… Je regarder autour de moi discrètement… Les autres ne semble pas plus attentif que moi, à par Teyla… Mais faut-elle réellement attention à ce qu'il dit ? J'en doute fort… Ce n'est plus un secret qu'elle est Rodney sont ensemble. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet de mes pensées… Il est ou d'ailleurs ? Quelque part sur terre en ce moment. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé récemment, on à eu peu besoin de décrocher… Vous ne pensez pas ? Ben, moi si !

Oups ! J'entends Aiden soupirer… Et je ne suis pas la seule, si on prend en compte la façon dont Rodney le regarde, je dirais que lui aussi l'a entendu… Il se fait tout petit… C'est chou, je trouve. Mais faut le comprendre… Ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de mission ces dernier temps… Il fallait remettre à pied la Citée après le passage des Wraiths…

Je le regarde, il me fait un sourire timide… Je lui souris en retour… Il est encore plus mignon quand il sourit je trouve… Non ! Il n'est pas mignon, il est sexy quand il sourit. Incroyablement sexy même… Mais bon, je m'égare… Mais, qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer… Heureusement que personne n'est au courant… Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde aurait bien pris la chose… Déjà, il y a une bonne différence d'âge… Quoique, si ça ne pose pas de problème pour le Général O'neill et le Colonel Carter, pourquoi cela en poserait pour nous ? Et puis… J'ai surtout peur du « qu'en dira-t-on »… Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas à me justifier et puis, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que les sentiments : ça ne se contrôle pas !

Je regarde encore une fois ce qui se passe autour de moi… Hummmm, Carson rougit et John à le sourire d'un enfant pensant à une bêtise… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour ma santé que je ne sache pas de quoi il en retourne avec ces 2 là !

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder un peu…

Quoi ! Le briefing est fini… Piouf ! Tant mieux… Tout le monde commence à sortir… J'appelle Aiden… Pour « clarifier un point avec lui ». Une fois la porte fermée, on s'embrasse et tout ce qui va avec… Ce garçon est vraiment génial !

Dans le couloir :

Rodney : Colonel, vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'Elizabeth veux clarifier avec le Lieutenant Ford ?

John : Non, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée McKay, désolé.

TBC ?


End file.
